


At His Limit

by eloquillofdoom



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Heartbreak, Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Succession Contest Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquillofdoom/pseuds/eloquillofdoom
Summary: Leorio is given a short break from his medical duties on the Black Whale, and finds a Kurapika more broken than the last.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	At His Limit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first full oneshot..I hope you like it!

Leorio was beginning to unravel. He had seen the dead bodies of a few children pass by him to a secret medical room in a rushed blur just thirty minutes ago, and that's when it started. The spiky haired doctor-in-training should've expected this, but he couldn't help but feel a little distraught that so many lives were being taken in such a little amount of time. It was the third evening on the Black Whale, and saying the waters were getting testy would be more than an understatement. So many of the Kakin princes and underlings had already died or been severely injured, among tons of innocent and ignorant civilians unwillingly involved in the crossfire and as such, the medical facility was busy as all hell. Orders for different medications and having professional staff members being pulled left and right for providing different patients with whatever medical procedures they could was leaving the usually calm and collected Cheadle in a box of pent up frustration, and Leorio did not want to be caught up in the middle of it. So why now? Why did he have to see the face of his former childhood friend in the eyes of a pair of dead girls? Leorio was in charge of restocking medications and supplies, and from time to time had been allowed to observe the more experienced doctors treating patients as an intern, and he was more than thankful for the opportunity to do so. It was simple. Restock medicine, study the professionals. Restock medicine, study the professionals. Oh, and occasionally carry out some random errand for Head of Department, Cheadle Yorkshire. It was not the time to slack off. He had lost too many people in his life to preventable causes, so he was going to take advantage of all that he could on this voyage. But the impressionable assistant was no more. After that incident, Leorio had images of Kurapika flood his mind. From when he first met the arrogant blonde on the ship to Zaban City, when they all passed the Hunter's Exam with flying colors, when he helped feed Kurapika's penchant for vengeance at Yorknew, and finally meeting him again as fellow Zodiacs at the Hunter's Association. Their friendship flashed before Leorios eyes in a fraction of a second. What if Kurapika is the next one to walk in through that door? Leorio's intern routine seemed to be playing in slow motion, as everything else happened around him at a normal speed. Before long the other interns could only snicker at him as he struggled to refill the IV bags in time for newly arrived patients.  
"Oi, Leorio, pick up the pace, we're losing a patient in room 103!"  
"Yes sir!"

" Leorio, I thought I asked you to bring me some antihistamines ten minutes ago?"  
"On it sir!"  
" Leorio, they're doing an important surgery in room 97, get to it."  
"Yes sir!"  
Paladiknight could feel hundreds of eyes on his every move, as he was the only one selected that didn't have to go though being tested beforehand. He had surmised that not only was he the only rookie aboard the facility, that was why he was being hazed by his coworkers Normally he would've had no problem chewing them out, but Leorio had something to prove. That studying to be a doctor wasn't all for nothing. Heh, if he impressed Cheadle he might even be able to achieve his dream of owning a free, no-pay office in his hometown. haha, what was he thinking?  
"Leorio, Cheadle requests to speak with you in her office." A slim, dog like man walked towards her office, beckoning for Leorio to follow him.  
"Y-yes, sir."  
Speak of the devil herself.  
When Leorio wasn't taking orders from his superiors, he and the medical staff warmed up to each other, as they had all gotten used to his rugged charm. "Haha, Cheadle is finally gonna fire him." The other coworkers snickered through their uniforms." Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, you're gonna regret it later," he smirked.  
"Take a seat, Boar."  
"Is something wrong sir?"  
Leorio Paladinight, this is not only a voyage to the most dangerous continent on earth, it is the battlefield of the Kakin succession war. Patients are coming in by the second, we can't afford slowpokes.

"Ok, I'll work even faster, so-"  
"You have 15 minutes. Spend it in the break room."  
"Why?'  
"Well, that is the amount of time I expect you to calm yourself and get back to work, and I cant give you-"  
"No sir. It's fine. I'll-"  
"Huh, doctors really are the worst patients. Leorio, that's an order, not a request. You said before that you wanted a challenge, I acknowledge that, but I can't let a single member of this specific facility perform less than their absolute best until this voyage is over. You understand the circumstances here, don't you?"  
"Which is exactly why I should go back out there, and not sit around while others are suffering at this very second!"  
"You sure remind me of a certain spiky haired vagabond I know. Look Leorio, this isn't up for debate. Go to the break room by the entrance and relax, while I assign someone else to restock the supplies for a bit."  
"I refuse. I promise to do my best, so just let me-"  
"Leorio, If this had been anyone else, they would have already been let off for insubordination. I let you take a break because I believe in you. You are a fellow zodiac for a reason, you know. I want you to prove to me that this wasn't a mistake, so please, don't let us down."  
Don't let us down. "Fine." With that, Leorio scooted out of his chair and stormed out of the office, towards the break room. two interns that had eavesdropped on the conversation had awkwardly stood up and went back to their stations.  
...  
"Hahh, Jivnoff, prepare a cup of chamomile tea for me."  
"Right away ma'am."  
...  
Distraught couldn't even begin to describe what Leorio felt right now. As he left Cheadle's room in a blind rush, he decided not to spend his break in the med facility's break room. He couldn't relax in the same building as patients who were suffering in the next rooms over. He sped past the break room and walked out of the medical facility.  
" Heh, I told you he'd get fired."  
...  
Shit. Where do I go now? Leorio kept walking anyway, right now he wanted to be as far from the medical facility as possible. He looked to the right and left of him. Kakin soldiers...Fuck. Leorio practically leaped from his position at the door to look for a secluded spot on the deck. He finally saw a hole in the corner. His curiosity grew and when he was close enough he had realized. Someone had installed a secret door and left it open! He wasted no time entering it, partly for childish curiosity, and partly because if he didn't a guard on his heels might have grabbed him and dragged him to interrogation. Luckily for Leorio, as soon as he went in, the door shut behind him. Leorio was now somewhere on deck two. Among the long corridor in front of him, he spotted a room on the far left corner. This room had a special aura about it. The light under the door looked so welcoming and warm. Leorio silently walked into the room and opened it. Inside looked like a regular break room, with a coffee machine and set up in the far right corner of the room. He locked the door and started pouring coffee into a styrofoam cup, goodness knows he might need it after what had just transpired. He remembered what Cheadle had told him earlier, You are a fellow zodiac for a reason, you know. I want you to prove to me that this wasn't a mistake, so please, don't let us down. He smirked. And what reason was that? I can't do anything on my own, I couldn't even help him. I couldn't help those little girls..damn it.

The clock was only ticking while Kurapika continued to stay with Prince Woble. The time was ripe, and he had to leave now. Surely a guy like Bill would understand why a drastic step had to be taken. They had both finished training the bodyguards in Nen, and they were all at a standstill, cautious of one another, ready to take the perfect moment to strike - which is why what Kurapika was going to do next would be considered reckless. It was midnight, and the prince's attendents were mostly asleep, except for a fearful few. Bill was in the bathroom, most likely getting ready for his nightly half-break. Kurapika's hand softly clenched the doorknob, and silently crept it open. Staring back at Queen Maryam, and then longer at the prince. Kurapika was about to shut the door behind him, when Bill came out of the bathroom with the smell of fresh mint around his mouth.  
"Where are you going at this hour, Kurapika? Get some rest, I'll take over watch tonight."  
" Thank you, Bill. I'll be back soon, so take care of Prince Woble and the queen for me."  
"Wha - you didn't answer my question!"  
"I'm going to search for the rest of the eyes of my fellow brethren."  
" With all due respect sir, are you crazy? Going out there now would be suicide!"  
" Bill, I'm expecting the queen and prince to be safe when I get back."  
"Wait-"  
The door to the bedroom shut forcefully close, and Bill was left in the dark, in more ways than one. Kurapika knew he was prey on a ship full of predators. He trudged along the dimly lit hallways, eyeing the delicately embroidered gold and red interior design with awakened interest. He was checking for bugs, of course. Even the slight sweat he was beginning to accumulate in his suit kept him on edge. What was the fourth prince even like? Would he be even willing to negotiate with him? The shaky state of the ship had already began to answer his doubts. Still, there was a small slither of hope that maybe, just maybe, Kurapika could finally be content. He held onto it as he reached a sharp corner of the corridor. He found himself on the second floor, and a dense, purple fog greeted him. The aura that came behind was almost suffocating, and instinct held Kurapika back as he walked towards the opposite direction. What was that?  
The dimly lit corridor got pitch black, and Kurapika made his left hand his guide as he continued walking in the direction he chose. Kurapika's body swayed with the tides as he now struggled to shuffle his weight along the walls of the corridor. Steadying himself with his hands in a random direction, he decided to go back, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small veil of light from beneath one of the doors toward the end of the hallway. Like a moth to lamplight, Kurapika curiously walked toward it, eyes squinted. A jolt from the boat made Kurapika slip and fall, his body making a loud thud against the door he finally reached. After a few seconds of silence, he heard the door open.  
"Kurapika, is that you?"

Leorio held a cup of coffee in his hand, but his face looked the opposite of energetic. He had deep, dark circles under his eyes, his face sunken in like it just hit an iceberg. It was as if time stopped when they looked at each other, and immediately, their bodies knew what to do. Leorio ran to Kurapika before he fell to the ground, catching him just in time. Kurapika held Leorio's face in his eyes for just a moment before closing them gently.  
No, no no no, Kurapika, wake up...  
Leorio softly patted Kurapika's cheek, and Kurapika's eyes opened again. "Leorio...I'm sorr-"  
Leorio carried him to the back of the room and filled an empty styrofoam cup with fresh cold water. "Now, say that again, I couldn't hear you."  
Kurapika rasped a chuckle. " I said I'm sorry, Leorio,"  
"For wha-" Kurapika gathered the little strength he had left to cup the back of Leorios head, pushing it down while simultaneously pulling his own head upwards to join their lips. The soft embrace lasted five full seconds before Leorio briskly pulled away. Alas, he was left speechless. He couldn't scream at Kurapika and put him in a chokehold if he wanted to, for it would betray his already poor health. On the other hand, he couldn't kiss him further like he wanted to either, for it would betray his pride. Besides, Kurapika could be in a state of delirium right now, who knew if the kiss even meant anything?  
Now that he could clearly see Kurapika's face, he could see how accurately weakened the blonde had turned. His skin had turned into a pale, scaly white, his eyes redder than the carpet they were lying down on. Had Kurapika even eaten since they'd gotten aboard the Black Whale? Leorio could almost see through to his bones-  
"What's on your mind, Leorio?" Kurapika's eyes slit a quarter open, and he stretched the edges of his lips to form the weakest smile Leorio had ever seen. He didn't, no, he couldn't know what to say in this moment. So he cried. His tears drowned Kurapika in a sea of sadness. Why did Kurapika never listen to Leorio? He knew that using his Emporer Time for an extended period of time would be a dangerous hazard in the long run. Why did Kurapika always act on his own? As if he had no one to talk to? why now did he kiss him and make him be attached to him even more? He let out his frustrations in little droplets that burned through to Kurapika's soul, or so he'd like to think. Amidst the sobbing, he still sat silent. halting his wailing for a moment, he noticed that something was off: he couldn't hear Kurapika's breathing. Opening his now bloodshot eyes, he felt a cold Kurapika in his arms. Too cold.


End file.
